crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Imp 8: Imp-rints on an Aching Heart
Imp 8: Imp-rints on an Aching Heart, by Morpheus, is the tenth story featuring the Imp as the main character. It is in two parts. The first part was published on 2019-06-24, and the second on 2019-07-01. The story covers events from 2007-11-27 to 2007-12-02. The previous story is Imp 7: Imp-ervious to Reason; there is no next story at the time this page was last edited. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-06-24. It covers events from 2007-11-27 to 2007-11-29. 2007-11-27 (Tuesday) That morning, Imp hauls herself out of bed in time to make her first period Art I class. She notices that Monkeywrench is back and that Melissa still has casts and is on crutches. Today's class is on sculpting using hard clay as a medium. In fifth period Survival class, Imp substitutes for Mr. Anderson. She runs a "zombie apocalypse" scenario. There's lots of fun, and some of the students actually learned something about hiding. On the way back from class, she gets a call from Doc M, who is calling in a major favor. That evening, Imp is enjoying a cigarette while perched on the roof of Schuster Hall when a big dome appears at approximately 9:08. She decides to investigate herself, and discovers that her claws don't affect it. 2007-11-28 (Wednesday) Early in the morning, long before starting time, Imp joins a conference in Headmistress Carson's office. Also present are Samantha Everheart, Security Chief Delarose, Elyzia Grimes and Fubar. The discussion turns up that there were no operative cameras inside the dome, and that it was an outside intrusion- through the wards. It also turns out that it may have been Killzone, and that his sister, Porcelain, is on campus. Delarose is instructed to check with her. Later that morning, Imp is sitting on a building watching lunch-bound students and pondering the various events, when Jericho and Razorback run into Aegis. The encounter ends peacefully. - - > Upstate New York That evening, Imp meets with Doc M to find out what he wants. He wants to recover an artifact of great power from a hero named Venture. And he wants it within a week. 2007-11-29 (Thursday) Imp, Donna and Maria are joined at breakfast by Tabby Cat. She mentions that someone had attacked a security patrol. Imp decides to talk to Melissa about it. Then, as they get up to leave, Maria notices something stuck to Imp's shoe. It's a pendant, and it appears to be attracted to her. On Thursday afternoon, Imp joins Melissa in a sim run to simulate a burglary without use of powers. On the way to dinner, Imp talks to Elyzia Grimes about the necklace. She explains the spell and changes it so it will point to the originator. Imp follows the necklace, and discovers that it's pointing to Aegis. Shock! Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2019-07-01. It covers events from 2007-11-30 to 2007-12-02. 2007-11-30 (Friday) - - > Boston That evening, Candice Kade attends a showing at the Goresky Gallery in Boston. While there, she thinks she has identified El Puño. 2007-12-01 (Saturday) - - > Boston Early in the afternoon, Candice Kade is at the Goresky Gallery again for a public showing when Alicia Thacker and Adalie Vitesse show up. There's a tense moment between when Alicia recognizes the Imp and when she gets across that she should keep her mouth zipped. - - > Cleveland, Ohio Early that evening, Imp waits on top of a statue until Venture rushes out on his motorcycle chasing after Rebar. Then she penetrates his trophy vault, which is huge and in very bad taste, retrieves the scepter that Doctor Miracle needs and picks up an old tool of her own that Venture has: Pitchy, a pitchfork she had quit using 20 years previously. Then Venture arrives, They have a fight, and then she escapes. 2007-12-02 (Sunday) - - > Upstate New York That morning, she delivers the scepter to Doctor Miracle, and learns that it's for his great-granddaughter, who has some kind of degenerative disease. He's too far gone for it to help him. - - > Rochester, New York Imp meets her old grade school friend, Susan Matthews. They discuss a number of things, including Chris, who is actually Imp's son although Susan had adopted him. It gets highly emotional and weepy. They agree that Chris is not ready to learn who his birth mother is. - - > The Village, Whateley Academy When Imp gets back, she finds Ryan waiting. "Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do." Venture had called Ryan, so Imp explains most of what went down, only reserving the connection to her child and Chris. Characters In order of appearance. Part 1 *Imp *Monkeywrench *Mischief - Melissa Chambers *Brandywine - Brandy Chambers - Melissa's aunt (mention by reference) *Bob Ross - real person, (mentioned) *Mina Maxwell - student in Imp's art class - (background) *Roland Williams - history teacher on involuntary leave of absence. (Mention) *Blackbox - student in Survival - (background) *Jinx - student in Survival class - (background) *Peacock - student in Survival class - (background) *Doctor Miracle - someone cashing in a favor. (Called Doc M in Part 1) *Fubar - Louis Geintz - (background) *Hive - Samantha Everheart - (background) *Elizabeth Carson - Whateley Academy Headmistress - (background) *Elyzia Grimes - Mystic Arts instructor - (background) *Franklin Delarose - Head of Security - (background) *Killzone - Porcelain's brother -(mentioned) *Widowmaker - Porcelain and Killzone's father -(mentioned) *Red Riot - villain who had been playing poker with the Imp - (mentioned) *Porcelain *Aegis - Chris *Jericho - (background) *Razorback - (background) *James - unnamed attendant at Doc M's place (Nicknamed Lurch) *Venture - superhero who has something that Doc M wants back. *Songbird - Maria - Imp's neighbors - (background) *Donna Fiedler - Imp's neighbors - (background) *Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner - Hero and part-time teacher - (background) *Lillian Dennon - Martial Arts instructor - (mentioned) *Robert Zabrowski - information vendor - (mentioned) *Voodude - student mage - (background) Part 2 * El Puño * Rebar * Crucibelle * Doctor Miracle *James - unnamed attendant at Doc M's place (Nicknamed Lurch) * Sarah - James's daughter. (Mentioned.) * Imp mentions a number of exhibits in Venture's trophy room. They're listed here with the trophy. They (with two exception) aren't given their own page, since they aren't mentioned elsewhere. *Diamond Dude - his mask *The Leper Queen - staff * Mach-5 - boots * Highwayman - gun *Lord Basilisk (mention) * Trixie (her stink bombs are referenced: "There were students at Whateley who made nastier stink bombs than that") *Trick - grenades *Treat *The Black Shield - a black shield (Mentioned.) *Tech Head - drones *Destroya - power bands *Deathmonger - staff *Steelskin - cyborg arms *Kid Chaos - Disruptor cannon - (an avowed anarchist, with absolutely zero respect for the rules of professionalism. ... a total heel, the kind that professional villains refused to work with.) *Matthews family **Susan Matthews - mother. Imp always called her Susie-Q **Greg Payton - first husband - adopted Chris **Alan Matthews - second husband **Aegis - Chris Matthews - adopted. (Actually Imp's son) Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen2